


Raise Your Glass

by Anoel



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raise your glass for the underdogs; we will never be anything but loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Glass

Music: "Raise Your Glass" by the Glee Cast  
Source: Glee S1-2  
Size: 20 MB AVI  
Download: [Raise Your Glass](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-RaiseYourGlass.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
